Flight 4329
by TangoMikeNovember
Summary: My recent project, being uploaded both on DA and . The sequel of F4328 and prequel F4330. This story is to be the longest in the entire Flight, so I'll probably finish it NET than Cristmass xD
1. Chapter 1 to 2

Flight 4329 EN version by ~Altoshipper CHAPTERS 1 and 2REV 2010-11-16-1156 CET

Count-me-please-(1)  
A translucent tablet stopped responding. Instead of showing the digital register it showed a blue screen with millions of illegible lines, spinning right round over and over. A tall and well-muscled Jolteon looked at his class. They were all sitting at their desks and solving exercices. With the exception of one sleeppingMilotic, who appeared to be turning into a Jolteon grabbed his tablet and hit her hear head.  
The girl woke up."Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Lixandru... I have already everything done..."-"How dare you sleep at school. And I don't mind that you have everything done. Three penalty points. And now show me your solvings."- The Milotic gave him her tablet. Its display was cluttered with hundreds of additions, multiplications, divisions etc. -"Damnit... I have to stop giving them these count-me-please exercises. They're too trivial."-he said to himself.  
Suddenly the bell rang and everybody disappeared in two seconds, leaving the classroom teacher looked at his computer. It was still dead. Without a word he switched it off, placed in his bag alongside with the Milotic's one and left.  
He was walking through a long corridor. It wasn't a nice twenty meters a pair of doors on both sides. The majority of lamps were completely useless; the type of used bulbs was obsolete since ten one per fifty worked. And only one per billion felt better when he arrived at staircase. He went up, counting each step as usual. Normally, there were fifty four. However, this time he counted only to fifty two.-"Something wicked comes. I wonder what it might be."-he said to himself.  
He arrived at the main staffroom. He took his magnetic card and tried to open the door. The card broke into half. "Shit, that was my last. Argh... why did they decide to leave these medieval devices. I hope that someone's inside and has a sticker tape."- he said and knocked the door. After ten seconds a young Zangoose opened the door.-"Hello Bolt! How are you after a lesson with 2B?"-"Fuck! Lyra, please! Stop irrtating me. These humanistic classes are so dumb. They even can't do a simple exercise. The only thing that they can do are the count-me-please exercises and that's all. Come on hold me or anything like that, there's nobody beside us.  
Lyra pulled her husband into a deep hug and kissed him on sat on an armchairwhile Lyra sat on his lap. "Don't worry my love. There's only a week short to an Easter break. You'll manage to do it. I know you can."-she said.-"Thank you Lyra, but it's so diffucult to work with such a wide range of G classes are quite good but Cs are horrible. The same with As and Bs. "-"And Es ? These algorythimic ? As far as I know they're considered to be the best in the entire school. And it was your profile either."-"These guys ? That's a different thing. They're mutents without a personal life. I know I was an algo too. But I had only Ds. Sometimes C when I was lucky But to be honest I wasn't interested at school. I was seeking a girlfriend. For a very long time. And you..."-"Oh, come on, stop fussing about your past."-"No it's not like that. You were actually my first girlfriend. Completely first. And now we're married since two years.I lovr to mention this. It cheers me up"-"And this story abou Shiny ? When you raped her ?"-"You know that I was inlove with her. I erased her from my memory. But I couldn't erase her from my heart. You know... she's still there. Despite the fact that you're my only love. "-"You have always been so sensitive. I so love it."- Lyra said and kissed Bolt deeply.  
After thirty seconds they broke off. Bolt looked into Lyra's eyes and asked-"You know what am I thinking about ?"-"We'll have some fun ? Tonight ?"-"You have a peephole in my mind."-"No. I just know what do we both need"-Lyra answered and kissed Bolt again. But this time they had to finish sooner, because the staffroom started to fulfill with numeruous teachers. And that's not a good idea to cuddle in a public place.  
When the school ended and everybody left the building, Bolt and Lyra decided to stay for a while more. They looked through a window. The sky was gray and it was severlely raining. The street was full of wet Anthro-Pokemons ,who were trying to arrive a their homes or catch anything that moves. Only some Grass and Water-types were having fun. They were senselessly playing on the soaked pavementorjumping into gutters and bathing in them."Dumbasses !"-Lyra shouted-"Do they know what are they doing ?"-"And they're doing anything particular ? I see nothing bad in their.."-"Don't you know that ..."- Lyra started to complain-"Come on, calm down."- Bolt answered and kissed his wife on lips. -"I wonder how our children would behave. I'm sure that in the same way"-"Don't even use this word. I told you that it's too early for children."-"Well, my brother was aware of that too. But one day he forgot to protect himself..."-"What are talking about ? "-Lyra asked shocked.-"Shiny's pregnant ! She's in sixth month ! You didn't know about this ?"-Bolt answered"And how she fells with it.,huh ? Come on Bolt, stop kidding me."-"I do not ! She's preagnant and fells marveluous with it. And the same with Steve. They already know, that it will be a boy. An Eevee. "-Lyra didn't answer. She was still staring at her husband with a poker face. Bolt decided to continue the talk."And how would you feel with a child under your heart ? "-he asked making an accent on the fourth and the penultimate word. Lyra opened her mouth, but remained speechless. She took off her glasses and hugged Bolt deeply with tears in her eyes.-"As I told. I love it that you'ree sensitive. You always make me cry... I would be happy too. I think every mother-to-be is. But cannot we wait a bit? I don't know... two, three years ?"-"Don't worry my love. We can. Oh, it stopped raining."-Bolt said and looked through the window. He was right. Some weak rays of light started to break a cover of clouds. The sky was becoming more and more blue. Bolt took his bag, grabbed Lyra's hand and they both left the school buiding.  
The prize-(2)  
Meanwhile a LOT Polish Airlines Boeing 787-800 landed at the airport and headed towards its main terminal.A large number of passangers left the plane leaving an enormous number of litter of any kind. Some of the smallin-flight entertainment displays was damaged, two seats were broken down, galleys were cluttered with a lot of unidentified stuff andall flight attendants were half-fainted. A usual situation after a Fifteen-hours flight. The captain leftthe flight deck and sat on one of seats. The second pilot did the same. A tall, busty Chillarmy flight attendant sat on hislap."Hey Rick, are you ok ?"- Crystal asked trying to wake up the second pilot. "Argh not really. I'm just fed up of all these flights. And in such a conditions. Ten turbulences sessions. And how about you Steve ? Are you allright"- Rick said to the captain.  
Steve didn't answer. He was full asleep. His dream was to deep to wake him up. Crystal after ten minutes of searching and another ten minutes of filling, took a big bucket and made him a very intensive and cold shower. He woke up immediately and grabbed his gun. "Who the fuck did this ? I'm gonna kill his mother and burn his house."-"Come on Steve ! Stop fiddling with this pistol .It's for terrorists not for innocent flight attendans"-Rick tried to calm down his buddy. Steve looked at his aircraft. "Who the hell is responsible for tidiness here ?"-"As far as I know the airport service."- Crystal aswered. Steve sat on his seat again. "Damn.. since Shiny had to take a maternal leavenothing works here. I'm not surprised that LOT has only three stars. My beloved airlines."- he said with tears in his eyes.-"Let's leave this plane. I got a message that Shiny's waiting for you in the concourse."- Crystal said-"Good. That mess is not our problem. Let's go."-Steve answered and with the rest of his crew left the plane.  
"STEVE !"- a pregnant Absol shouted. Her arms were widely opened. An Umbreon without a word left everythingand pulled his wife into a deep hug.-" I have missed you. So much ! How's our son ?"- Steve asked touching Shiny's belly. An unborn Eevee was moving rapidly. -"He isstill moving. I feel that he's bored. I can't wait till the moment when I'll see his face."-"Do you have an idea for a name for him ?"-"No. Not yet. I was thinking about... erm... no I wasn't. "-"Yeah, whatever it will be,it will be good. Never mind."-Steve said and kissed Shiny on cheek.  
Suddenly someone poked Steve's shoulder. He turned around. He saw a tall Raichu, the boss of local wing of LOT. "Capt. Lixandru, can I bare you a second ?"-she asked with a deep seductive voice.-"Well, I see no reasons why I should refuse "-"Come with me. I have something very special for you."-Steve with a pink blush looked at the rest of crew. Nobody commented the situation. After twenty seconds Rick proposed-"Go ! I'm sure that that's not a fire. Or something worse."-Steve looked at Shiny. Her face didn't express anything. He decided to go. He was too stressed to say anything.-"I'm nota very good pilot, but I didn't crash any plane And this landing gear It wasn't my fault. It was already broken down and nobody informed me. Damn.. I don't want to be fired."- he thought.  
Without a word he arrived at the main office and entered the boss' room. She was waiting for him. He sat on a chair. He felt that his hands were strugglingand his yellow ornaments started to glow. "Now. Can you invent, why are you here ?"-the Raichu said with a sarcastic smile on her face. Steve didn't answer. He only looked with a disgust on her artificially expanded DD-sizebreasts.-"Ah ! As usual. Nobody can guess it. I think it's time to reveal what's on my mind. Dear Captain Lixandru, I'm honored to congratulate you for your I had heard about theLufthansa 4328 I knew that you would be one of the best pilot ever. I wasn't was a real pleasure to work with you. For these five years. Besides how old are you actually ?"-" Last month I finished 25."-"Mmmm that's wonderful to have such a young talented man in our staff. In order to repay you for your work, I wanted to give you a special prize."- Steve's face turned red. Not only due to pride but also due to a sudden bloom of self-confidence. He stood up and said making a salute-"I'm very honored to hear such an opinion. And I thank you very much, but it's all actually not needed at all. I do what I'm paid for. And I do what I do love. Civil aviation had been always my dream."-"Haha, I know it."-she answered smiling-" Our government decided to give you a special one-month trip to Australia. It's for you, your crew and two other person of your choise. And your salary will be raised from 10,000 per month to 12,000. I'm sure that you're pleasured with it."-"Of course I am."-"Your wrong my sweetie."-the boss' voice suddenly changed.-"I'm pleasured to do this. Can I ask you a favor ?"-"I listen to you."-"Let me give you a soft kiss. You're almost likemy own son."-Before Steve realized what was going on, the Raichu kissed him on cheek and hugged him deeply.  
When he left the office, he was still entirely red. He could open a shop with a self-made red paint. He looked at the voucher which he received. "When guys will see this, their jaws will drop down for ever. He hid the blue envelope in his pocket and returned to the arrivals concourse. 


	2. Chapters 3 to 4

Final preparations-(3)  
Steve was entirely right. Everybody without complaints accepted his idea and decided to prepare for the himself, never had been in Australia before, and due to his explorating attraction, nobody could stop evening he sat at his desk and he tried to find some interesting places to see using all exeisting sources of information. He read every article in the Internet and he visited the five biggest libraries in the whole city, His room was full of prints, maps of all kind, four big displays mounted on the eastern wall were showing a giant satelite photo of Australia.  
Of course he had several other jobs. Since Shiny was pregnant, everything depended only of him. He actually had to do everything. And his intuition in home management was quite.. insufficient. Every time when hehas been shopping, he phoned his wife to asksome help. He even counted how many cash he could spend for phoning. Shiny however didn't spend time at bed. She tried to help her husband at everything, of course with minimal effects.  
But two weeks later, Steve started to son was developing very fast, and Shiny had only a bit more than two would send his wife anywhere during the third the other hand, he was really looking forward to it all. But going without Shiny ? No, it can't be.  
Steve closed the map window and set the system calendar on the eastern wall. A quarter-meter date July 22nd 2037 was still quite far. Almost a month after their planned looked good. But Steve wasn't considered at all. He decided to speak with Shiny about this.  
Shiny was sitting on an armchair and was drawing on her tablet. She was singing her favourite song. Steve looked at her and went little closer. She resembled an angel. The same with her voice. "".. in this land we've defended from all things dark..."- she was singing. He gently touched her cheek and rubbed it. Shiny blushed, but didn't turn around. Steve looked at the display. He saw a pencil-like drawing of an Eevee asleep. He snuggled to his beloved and said.-" He's so cute. I wonder how would he look like in the reality."-"You wonder. See him with your own eyes."- Shiny answered and turned on the 3D projector. It revealed a piture of an Eevee in his mother's womb. He looked almost like a fully developed child. He was even smiling a bit.  
Steve sat near Shiny and hugged her. She noticed tears in his eyes.-"You're crying ? You don't feel marvelous after seeing your son's first photo ?"- Shiny asked with a note of disappointment in her voice.-"Of course I feel like this. I can't believe that something so wonderful do exist. And it's very close to us so close.. but still unavailable."-Steve said and rubbed Shiny's belly. Shiny's face turned pinkand she started to giggle. She hugged him tighter.-"I'm so glad that, you're as a happy as me. Beyond that, you're becoming more sweet that you have ever been. And you always care about me. I so love you .so much."-she said and kissed Steve on lips.  
Suddenly Steve stopped to smile. He looked into Shiny's eyes and tried to say what really was on his mind.-"I much desire to speak with you about this trip."- Shiny didn't show any signs of astonishment. Apparently, she seemed to be exited. She rapidly answered-"Yes, what is it ? Have you discovered something interesting that we have to see ? You found a treasure map ?"-"No. Not really. Let's talk about you. I mean do you fell enough good to go ?"-"What do you mean, Steve ? Why I should feel bad ?"- Shiny asked surprised.-"Come on Steve, what's going on ?"- Steve grabbed her hand.-"You're in the third semester. Even if we go next week, you'd be less than two months short to your term."-"And what ? Do you think that "-"No. I worry about you. Really worry. What if you start to "-"NO WAY !"- Shiny shouted.-"If you want to leave me here alone, I answer NO WAY ! I go with you ! As I promised during our wedding. I'll never leave you. Whatever would happen. I don't care about my health."-"I know that you promised, but "-"Don't worry, I'll not give birth before the 40th week. It's entirely impossible."-" Calm down !"-Steve yelled and kissed Shiny, blocking her mouth.-"I understand that you want to go. I just simply worry about our child. And the same about you. Maybe physically you count as one. But I count you as two. Whatever happens to you, happens to him either."- Shiny didn't answer. She just kissed him again.  
After five minutes of cuddling, Steve decided to ask Shiny again. However it was concerning someting different.-"On the other hand I was wondering about taking Incy and Diana with us. I think that that will be a pleasure for them too."-"But aren't they too small ? How old are they now ?"-"Erm.. as fas as I... yes, they're both eight, but already evolved.I'm sure that they're old enough to go. What do you think about that idea ?" Shiny started to think. And she thought for more than ten minutes. Steve had an impression that she's meditating. Even their child stopped to move. Irritaed, he shaked her arm and said her woke up from her trance and looked into Steve's eyes,. She looked annoyed.-"Hey, what's going on ? "-"You woke me up. And I was almost on the fourth step."-Steve smiled had commented-"I don't think that such an easy question needs meditating."-"Which question ?Did you ask me about anything ?" Steve remained silent.  
The tragic flight-(4)  
A Qantas Airlines Airbus A380 took of from the First Coast International Airport and headed towardsAustralia with 827 passengers aboard. Itsfour huge engines made enough noise to wake up everyone up in a radius of five time Capt. Steve Lixandru and Capt. Rick Altoshipper sat on passenger seats. One behind the second, each near his wife. Shiny was asleep. Meanwhile Crytal was criticizing the harrible quality of in-flight was lying in Bolt's arms, but her eyes were open. Diana was roaming the plane from its tail to its nose, without any signs of being tired. Incy tried to break into the flight being tired. Incy tried to break into the flight both were annoying the aircraft's crew so much, thatevery time when a flight attendant caugt one of them playing, they tied her to one of unoccupied seat. It wasn't easy because the plane itself was economy class-only and it was very easy for both girls to release.  
Steve looked at both his sisters with a wide grin. He wasn't angry about thier behaviour. One of twins' yell woke Shiny up. She looked at Steve and smiled too.-"They're so cute. I want our son to be as active as they are. Lucky you that you have siblings."-"Oh, maybe now.. remeber, what happenned to you seven years ago ? At that time I couldn't stand Bolt. And problems with twins stater only two years later... they don't behave good."-"So why won't you shout on them ? You're now the father for them."-"Not really. They prefer because he spends more time with them. You know, we're home for only two days per week."  
Sunnenly Incy made an unbeleiveiably longjump across the flew above four seats, one aisleand another two seats again. She laned on Steve's chest, almost breaking it.-"Wheee ! Did you see that Steve ? I can fly ! I'm a plane !"- Incy shouted with a wide smile and apink blush on her face. ConfusedSteve didn't look at her. He tried to simulate a lack of interest. Dissapointed Incy nuzzled to Shinyand placed her ear on her belly. Shiny embraced her and kissed her on forehead.-"It's moving ? It's a boy or a girl ?"- she asked-"It's a boy."-Shiny simply answered-"And he's an Eevee ? He will be a Glaceon too ?"-" I don't know, which Eeveelution he wil be, but I want him to be an Espeon or Leafeon. I just don't know ?"- Incy became more curious.-"Do you hear his voice ? If he's inside, you should hear..."-"He can't .But I feel what he feels. We're almost like one body. With two souls."- this didn't freeze Incy's entusiasm. Nothing could freeze her. Hence her species.-" And how did he actually was created ? What did you do with Steve to get him ?" Shiny stopped smiling. Steve looked at her with a poker face. Every child soonder or later poses this question. Shiny however excactly knew what she should answer. She place Incy on an unoccupied seat near her, and statred to talk about everything that. Steve turned his head to the window again and said to himself.-"I don't think that she should speak with her about sex at this age. On the other hand, it's more quiet now." He looked again at his wife. He couldn'tunderstand her words, but he could read it from Incy's face. She had a red blush on her face, struggling hands and tears in her eyes. After two minutes she shouted-"Oh ,my... it's SO BEAUTIFUL ! I wish I was you Shiny ! I want to have such a good lover too... love is so sweet... and pleasurable..."-Steve grined and turned around.  
The flight reamained undisturbed until Steve notived something very particular and unusual. When he set his headphones on the plane's flight deck channel, he heard some phrases in a weird language. It sounded a bit like Arab. Arabic pilots in an Australian aircraft ? Odd. He turned his in-flight entairtainment display on and set the view for the camera mounted on left wing. On the engine number 4 he noticed a tear and something unusual mounted in also noticed several unidentifie cords glued to flaps. Then they were going into fuselage through a small hole. Almost invisible, like from hunt-the-pixel games. He left his seat and went the the upper deck.  
Nothing particular. The second deck was only a bit narrower, it had only eight seats per row. Steve looked up. The red cords were there. Going parralerlly with fuselage's wall. He went further. He approached one of the galleys. One of the wires led to a small sweating hands he opened it. And his face turned white.-"A mobile phone ? That was an USB cable ?-He took the phone and switched it on. It seemed to be normal. With the exception of an unknown application. Steve touched the phone's screen to open it. It had only one option. A red button "FIRE". Steve placed the phone back, and closed the cupboard.-"Mhm..."-he heard someone's voice. He turned around. He saw an unidentified Pokemon dressed all black, with an AK-47.  
"I'd rather prefer If you leave this place.."-he heard a calm, but scaring female made a step back, with a poker heart was poundig, hands shaking, but he was still bravely hiding his feelings. However, the woman knew that he's frightened. She was diving into Steve's mind. Her beautiful red eyes made him even more scared. Steve grabbed his small pistol, which till that moment had been hidden deeply in his pocket . He wanted to kill her. She looked deeper in his mind and started to steal his health. Steve had an impression that he was more and more two minutes, he almost fainted. She took his gun, and broke it in half in a magical way. She took off her mask and revealed her face. It was an about 40 years old Gardevoir. She looked into Steve's eyes and said-"Men are so easy.."- her seductive tone, made Steve's ears bleed. –"Good boy "-she added and kicked his chest. Steve felt something breaking inside Gardevoir took his passport and hid in the nearest lavatory again. She switched on her walkie-talkie -" I think, that's high time to begin. I was caught by one passenger. He discovered this cable. Told you that it should be white."-"I don't see any difficulties too. Let's go"- someone answered with an Arabic accent. She left her hideout and looked at Steve again. He was still conscious.-"I think, that I'll take an advantage of you at first . come on sweetie.. I need some fun. She used Confusion on him, and grabbed him to the crew-rest area, which was overhead. A view of a nude 40-year old woman, was enough to make Steve hot. He actually was completely unaware what he was doing.  
Shiny was still sitting on her seat. She turned around, and woke Diana up.-"Have you seen Steve ?"-she asked-"Yes. Once. He was on the upper deck. He looked for something."-"When ?"-"About an hour ago. Then he just.. disppeard."-"Maybe he found a nice place somewhere in one of galley's. Or maybe he found the entrance to crew rest area. He always wanted. It was like a hidden treasure for him."-"Whatever.."-Diana answered and jumped on Bolt's chest.  
Suddenly, one of plane's engines exploded. All passengers started to panic. Everuthing turned into chaos. All flight attendants tried to calm everybody down, but without effects. Someone stood up from his place, grabbed his gun and shouted-"Everyone back to their places! This is an emergency !"- nobody reacted. A female Arcanine reloaded her gun and shot several person. Everybody immiediately calmed down. Several other terrorists left their was moving anymore. Shiny felther child's fast moves. She looked at the a word she recognized her feelings.-"You have such a wonderful husband. I'm so sorry that your son will never see the outer world."-she said. Shiny with tears in her eyes shouted-"What have you done with my husband ?"-"With that sweetie ? Ah, he's in a safe place. That's all you should know."-the gardevoir answered, grabbed the main microphone and said-"Dear passengers, due to technical problems, we're obliged to make an emergency landing. I'm not going to give any instructions, since I'm not a flight attendant. The only thing which you should do is to stay on your places. I wish you a very good flight, and thank you for choosing QANTAS airlines.".  
The situation was becoming more and more worse. Diana shaked Bolt's arm.-"Shall we die ? Will they kill us ?"-"I don't think so... I'm sure that it will be something much worse. Come on I'll hug you."- Bolt answered. Lyra looked at Bolt and kissed him deeply. When she broke it, she said. If these would be my last words, I'd say... I love you Bolt. I'll love you whatever happens. Wherever we would be."-Bolt without a word hugged her too.  
Incy embraced Shiny's stomach. The Eevee seemed to be sad and scared."I can hear his voice."-Shiny said.-"And what's he saying ?"-Incy asked-"Mommy,what's going on ? Why are you so sad ?"-Shiny answered and started to cry. Incy hugged her again.-"I wonder what happened to my brother..."-"Please Incy stop it !"- she shouted-"But why ? You don't love him anymore ?"-"I cannot think about him. I'm sure what happened. I'm sure he's already dead !"-Incy didn't understand-"How can he be...?-" "IT'S SO SIMPLE ! HE WAS CAUGHT ! He discovered their secret. He knew too much. As he always wanted..."- she didn't finish. She hid her face in her palms and, didn't say anything anymore. Actually the same situation was presed in the whole plane. Everyone wanted to talk for the lasttime,to make a last hug, or a last kiss. Everybody was sure that it was the end.  
Meanwhile the plane was loosing her altitude constantly. 


	3. Chapters 5 to 7 MATURE

The division-(5)  
The Airbus A380-800 touched the unpaved runway of an unidentified airport. The touchdown was so hard, thatthe front landing gear collapsed. The aircraft stopped only 100 meters before the runway's ending. No way to take-off back. Inside: silence. Nobody was moving. Everyone thought that it was the end. Last second of working engines, and everything turned down. The plane was dead.  
Some of hijackes jumed out of the plane, and went for ckecking if everything was allright. When they finished, they opened all, of doors, and forced the passengers to get out. Fortunately, on the wild airfield, there was a bunch of airstair, so everyone left it in twenty minutes. Then, the leader of hijackers, a female Arcanine, ordered everybody to form a long queue. Whan they did it, she said to her comrades.-"Allright. At least 800 person. What will we do with them ?"-"I think that, we should kill them all."-one of terrorists said-"No way ! They can be useful."- an another said-"And how will you manage to, for examle feen them ,huh ? They're not machines"- a woman statred to complain-"Let's take one part only. 300 is enough."- the second hijacker said-"THIS IS SPARTA !"- a giant Machoke (who ressembled a guard) shouted, and started to fiddle in a childish way.-"Behave yourself fucka !" the Arcanine shouted and shot his leg. The Machoke fell down yelling, and grabbed his leg. He started to cry, like a toddler.-"Holy shit, I'll do this"- the Gardevoir shouted and shot his head. The sounds of pain stopped.-"Good, Misuri"-The Arcanine said, and hugged the Gardevoir.-"You have always been my favourite."-"Thank you, mistress Tina."- she answered.  
"Now, I know what shall we do with these civilians."- Tina started her expos-"On each continent we have prison capms, am I right ?"-"No, not really."-first of comrades said-"We lost our station near the Vostok lake, a week ago. "-"HOW'S THAT ? HOW DARE YOU BRING ME NEWS LIKETHIS ? EAT THIS BITCH !"-Tina yelled and shot her comrade's head. The rest of gang looked at her with astonishment.-"Sorry guys. I'm always nervous before my term. Whatever... Oh yeah, let's return to our plan. So, we'll send 300 people, in three planes. 100 per one. First will go to Vladistovok. Second to Zinder. We have a camp there too. They sent me a message, that they lack third... I'll send it to Bogota. They didn't tell, why they need people."-"Have you, already inform them ?"-Yes, before the hijack. I knew that everything would work properly."-"Ah ! I forgot !"- Misuri said-"I was caught by this guy. He's still in the crew rest area."- she added, and gave her boss, a stolen passport.-"Europenian Union, Republic of Poland. Steve Lixandru. Gender male. Species Umbreon. I'm fed up of Poles. They're everywhere. How did you stop him ?"-"Simply. I hinotyzed him, and took an advantage."-"How was it ?"-Tina asked with curiosity.-"Wonderful. Such a sweet young man. And he's a LOT pilot."-"Mmmm.. I love guys in uniform. He's mine. I'll take care of him.".  
A loud sound of an old aircraft broke the silence. Three old passenger planes, landed on the same runway. One IL-62, one B767 and one were all in a bad condition. The first plane had at least 60 years.  
The leader looked at the queue of scared passengers.-"Good. Kill each two person per three."- she ordered. Shiny looked on Misuri. She was approaching her. When their looks crossed, she stood and looked into Shiny's eye's. Shiny didn't say a word. She tried to hide her feelings, but it was impossible. Her heart was beting even faster than during her first night. –"You worry about your boy,huh ?. It actually counts as two. That's fine"- she said and shot four person, on her left. Then she returned to the rhythm.  
Lyra tried to find Bolt, but he was outside her eyesight. However, she noticed that, beside him and Steve, all her friends were alive. The gun missed her too. When she realized that, she started to try to imagine, what could happen to Steve, and what would happen to them now. Meanwhile, Misuri and her friend finished their work. The airstairs were moved to the three planes. The leader ordered to form a smaller queue and to count to three. When they finished, every "one"had to go to the IL-62, every "two" to the B767 and every "three" to the E195. She was a one.  
Everyone was forced to enter to the appriopriate plane, and there was no way to find lost children, or to reunite divided couples.A lot of different sounds could he heard, but nobody could understand them all. And somewhere in this mess our threes couples were hidden. Nobody had any contact with each other, despite the fact that, there were three organized queues, and everyone was entering their plane one ,after Shiny was sure, that she'll be in her plane alone, Bolt was praying for a reunion in one aircraft. Of course nobody knew what they could expect.  
When everyone entered where they had to. The leader ordered to burn all 600 remaing bodies. Of course it was a very longand complicated operation. Collecting the bodies too several hours, the same with burning. If someone was sitting on a seat near a window, they just closed their eyes. The view was not only horrible, but just simply disgusting. Nobody wanted to see the burning bodies. Several personafter recognizing their dead friends or siblings, statred to cry even louder. The sounds were so loud, that nobody realized that .  
Steve's betrayal-(6) Steve woke up in a cockpit of an IL-62. He immiedately realized that he wasn't in the same aircraft as he had beenIt took five minutes for his to return to himdelf.-"Where am I? What am I doing in this russian coffin ? What the hell happenned ?"- he thought. He tried to leave the flight deck, but he noticed that he couldn't move at he heard a female it was identical to the voice from his flight simulator, but it english (he used to set polish version).-"Wondering, why are you here ?"-she asked.-"Of course I am ! What ht ehell am I doing here ?"-Steve shouted-"I regret to inform you that your plane had been hijacked, and you were taken here due to safety reasons."- she answered with an official tone. Steve didn't understand it-"But, how's that ? It means that I am a..."-"Yes my dear. You're a surviving victim. And now, you're my slave. Understood ?"- Steve's face turned white. Hijack ? Victim ? But what about Shiny ? And the rest of the bunch ? Steve tried to ask all the quiestions in this order. But he managed to ask only one-"What did you do with my wife ? I'm sure you know who is she. Your firend knows everything, am I right ? And so do you, huh ? ANSWER BITCH !"- he shouted tring to release himself.  
A woman didn'turn her head. She simply said-"This pregnant Absol ? Don't worry, I caninform you that she's alive. Butthat's the only thing I know. I don't imagine, how a pregnant woman could take a plane. And how will she work in the..."-"WHAT THE FUCK ? WORK ? WHERE ?"-"And where do all victimes work, huh ? You know it. I feel it in your voice.". Her words were like a sword cutting Steve's sent to prison camp ? How about him ? What would happen to himself. Steve started to imagine the worst scenarios. But he didn't know, that in next twenty minutes, his wet dream will become true.  
"You're a pilot,yes ?"-"Erm... I think so..."-"Mhm... can you help me ? I'm not used to fly planes without fly-by-wire."-"Are you fucking kidding me ? I'm bondaged !"- Steve answered-"Wait a minute my sweetie. I'll release you."- the pilot said and left her seat. Steve decidedto turn his head, to see her face. And his heart exploded. He saw his wet dream from teenage of the most sexy girls in the whole wide , maybe she wasn't a girl, because she was more than 40 years old, but still unbeilieviably beautiful and heart-catching. "A wild Arcanine"- Tina Connors. When they looks crossed, he immiediately forgot about everything. An abadoned shelf in his brain has opened. In one second he changed into a naughty teenager, who had dreamed only about her. Of course he had known, that this dream would have never become true. And now, she was holding him... and he couln't realize what really happened. In one moment he forgot about everything. Even about Shiny. She released him and immiediately kissed him on lips. He felt a huge owtflow of pleasure. Ten times more powerful than a sexual orgasm.  
-"Hey, Steve, what's going on ? Did I do smething ?"- Tina asked astonished-"M...rs... Connors, I... am so ho...dddd.."-Steve tried to say, buthe couldn't. Tina decided to wake him up form the trance. She placed him on pilot seat, turned on the autopilot and sat on his lap.-"Come on, don't consider me as a goddness. Call me Tina"-she said, and pressed her lips on his neck. When she realized, that it wasn't enough, he bit him.-"AAAAAAAWWW ! It hurts !"-Steve shouted-"Why did you bit me ? And how did you manage to guess my name ?"-Tina giggled and gave him his passport. He phid it in his pocket and looked into her eyes. Tina said-"Can I ask you something ? Have you been my fan ?"-Steve without complaints answered-"Of course I was. I was until your retirement. I don't know actually why you had to retire. You're still beautiful."-"Mmmmmmmm... thank you Steve. But thay told me that I was too old to continue. I think they just got bored of me. And actually I was bored too. Years of photo sessions, tonns of letters form fans, and having unpleasurable sex with men, with whom I'm not in love. Even my husband didn't love me. He married me only for money."-"I understand. But why do you need me here Tina ?"-"Let's see..."- Tina said and switched on her tabled. She opened a file, and gave Steve the computer. He looked at the damaged display. And his jaw dropped down.  
The picture, was a scan of his own old letter. Written somewhere a year before he metShiny. He couldn't belieive that it was his. It was impossible. The letter was full of vulgar and romantic words at the same time w. It could be shortened to something like :"I love you and I dream about having sex.".-"Oh, I was such a dumbass these days. But it seems, that I'm lucky because you saved my letter."-"Oh, yes. When Misuri discovered you in the.."-"This damn Gardevoir ? Please don't say anything about her..."-"...I was so pleased that I found you. I always wanted to meet you Steve. Only you."-"But how's that ? You had millions of fans..."-"Yes, but you were unique. I liked your letter the most. Because... just simply... you feeling seemed to be real. And I never had a real boyfriend."-"But do I resemblea man of your dreams ?"-"You're talking about my text from the second page ? I still remeber it. My real text was stolen by Selene. And I had to invent something... simply hot and teasing."-"And how about the text from your battle card ? This looked real."-"Because it is. But now... if you think I'm wild in BATTLE, wait until you meet me in BED."-"I don't understand."- Steve answered. He was sure that it wasn't excactly the same text as Tina used twelve years ago.  
Steve also didn't realize that Tina was already partially stripped down. He started to defend himself.-"But, I'm married ! I have a pregnant wife ! And tell me what happenned to her. What has happened with the plane itself ? Why am I in this russian coffin ?"- he shouted. Tina calmed him down.-"I swear, I'll tell you everything. But now... stay a young boy... you're so sweet." Then she took off the rest of her clothes and sat on his lap again. Steve again felt very pleasured. Especially due to fact that he was holding a nude beauty queen. Tina however decided to go a little bit further. She kissed Steve passianately. And it was enough to make Steve hot. He felt that his heart wanted to do mind the same. Everything besides that was erased. Like on a newly-formatted hard drive. Then he felt an strong, but adorable scent.-"Wait, wait... are you fertile ?"-"Yes I am. And my dream comes true too. I always wanted to have a real lover. Someone who really loves me"- she said and kissed him again. Everything then, went very fast. Steve stripped down too and pulledTina in a very deep hug. –"You want me to cuddle you ? "-"No. Just fuck me. I'm fed up of cuddling. I just want to feel you inside of mine, come on. Do it !".  
Steve without a word did it. Hepenetrated Tina, and drowned in the ocean of pleasure. The same with her. Despite the fact that, they knew each other personnaly since twenty minutes, they were aleready lovers. Each move was giving pleasure to them both. Steve actually felt more pleasure that with Shiny. -"Even Shiny doesn'tsmell so wonderful. And is not as wet and tight as Tina. These breasts are also wonderful, but a bit too big. But this fellling... is even more strong,,,, arrgggh !"- he thought. Tina was enjoying it all too. –"Ah, yeah ! I so love it, ah ! Come on Steve ! Do it faster... I think I'm near..."- she moaned.-"After three minutes ? Isn'tit a bit too fast ? You're kidding me."-"If you love me, just trust me."  
However they had to wait ten minutes until they borth relly felt that they're near. Tina was actually not sure whether she has already reaced her climax or not. To make Steve morehot she repeated her last sentence. "Yeah... me too. I'm gonna cum !"- Steve anwered . He was feelling, like he could shot two litres of sperm. Or even more.-"Come on ! Cum inside me !"- Tina shouted-"I don't have protection !"-Steve fastly realized what he was doing. " You will be pregnant !"-"I know ! I want to be ! Don't worry about it ! I alwyas wanted to have children. Give it to me !"-"You sure ? I can't wait anymore !"-"As I told... if you love me, trust me."."Allright... I will...arghhh!"- Steve shouted. The moment of their climax for them was lasting hours. They both felt the biggest plaesure of thier lives. They dreams finally became true.  
It took half an hour for them to return to the real world.  
"I wish I was your wife."-(7)  
Steve woke up lying in a cockpit of an old russian plane. He was holding the most beautiful woman in the whole wide world. She wasn't sleeping, butseemed rubbed gently her fur and kissed her on forehead. Tina opened her eyes and looked into Steve's. At first they both felt unbeilieviably happy, but then he noticed some tears in her grabbed her hand and said.-"To be honest, it was the longest and the most pleasurable sex that I've ever had. I don't know why, but for one second I was thinking about saying that I loved you. I really don't know " Tina didn't answer. She hugged him tighter and started to cry.-"Hey what's going on ? You didn't like it ?"-he asked with a note of dissapointment. Tina however wnted to say something looked againg into his eyes, kissed him on lips and said, trying to hide tears.-"I know now."-"What do you know ? Tell me."-"I have chosen the wrong path. I remembered about eveything. Except for one thing."-"What is it, Tina ?"-"I forgot about love. About the most beautiful thing in the world. I didn't have a real boyfirend, because they considered me as a bitch. I was sexy and they wanted to fuck me... but it was all. Nothing more."- Steve didn't understand- "Really ? Nobody loved you ? It's impossible."-"I know. I noticed several boys trying to tease me, but I rejected all of them. And now I know that it was a mistake. I can't forgive myself. I effect I had to wait twenty five years for a real love."-"But you know that..."-"HOLY FUCK I KNOW ! But it seems that God still loves me, despite the fact that I was selling my body for fifteen years. He gave me a second chance."-"I don't..."-"Don't you get it ? He gave me you, to show me the advantages of the path which I should had chosen. And no kidding now. You're a treasure Steve. Your wife is the happiest and the most lucky woman in the universe. I wish I was her. I wish I was your wife. I REALLY DO !"- she shouted and hugged him again.  
Steve again felt a knife cutting his heart. He realized what really happened. He betrayed his wife. The love of his life. And now they both gonna die in a prison looked again at lookked so innocent. And so cute. How such a sweet person could become a plane hijacker. How was that possible ? Nobody knew. When Tina calmed down a bit she said.-"What have I done. Why the hell I listened my husband. Why the fuck I became a criminal.A PLANE HIJACKER ? Let me count... ten planes, over 3000 people. I ordered to kill at least 2000, while I have never killed anyone myself. I have no way to return to the bright side."-""But of course you still have. You always can redeem yourself. "-"How, huh ? Make a suicide ? God will always recognize me !"-she tried to protest. Steve decided to develop the topic.-" What really pushed you to become a plane hijacker ? Did you really had to do it ? And what about your husband ?"-" This son of a bitch ? Don't remind me of him ! As I told, he married me only for money !"-"So why did you marry him ?"- Tina started to cry again-"Because... because... he... I... I thought that I found the man of my dreams. He was so... sweet.. and charming. But it was a mistake. He was only get my trust. And then..."-"What then ?"-"It was my 40th birthday. And they made me retire. I had no work. And then... he offered me this. I was so depressed and... I had no choice."-"Mhm... I understand. But why did you stay. ? "-" He was killed during a failed action, but I couldn't stop. It was like a drug. This job was giving me pleasure. It was making me hot. I felt so great hijacking planes. And I lacked one thing which I had needed. And a woman who has never experienced a real orgasm, is not a woman. I was a wreck. Until now."  
Steve's feelings were mixed. He was so furious, that he was able to grab a knife and kill her. On the other hand his heart was full of compassion, understanding and solidarity. He knew that Tina's life was a nightmare. But he wanted to do a revenge. Tina probably killed Shiny. And their unborn found something resembling a knife, took it, and headed towards was sure that it was the end. She was terminated.-"Steve ! What are you doing ? Please ! Don't kill me ! Why do you want to..."-"No. I'm not going to kill you, Tina. I gonna kill myself.I let my pregnant wife go on this trip. I left her in the most important moment. And also... I BETRAYED HER TWICE ! AND NO MATTER THAT ONCE I LOVED YOU ! I DID IT ! MY LIFE HAS NO SENSE ! I have a conscience of two souls. Hers, and our son's."-Tina grabbed her gun.-"If you do it, you have third. Mine."-"You won't stop me ! I'll do it !"-"No you won't"-"YES I WILL !"-"NOOOO !"- Tina shouted and pulled Steve into a deep kiss. Steve again felt a mixed experience. Tina quickly broke the kiss and said.-"What should I do to return to the normal life ?"-Steve immediately answered.-"First of all... release them... release them all !"-"But I... can't. I can only release two or three person per camp."-"Names ? Do you have names of the prisoners ?"-"I think I have."-Tina answered andtook her tablet. She opened a newly received file. "Now"-Steve ordered-"Type these names.". And he gave the names of his comrades. Fortunately they were all alive. "As I told, I can release three person per camp. So ?"-Steve looked again at the list."Me, Lyra and Incy. Then Bolt, Diana and Crystal. And Rick with Shiny. Perfect. Nobody exceeding the limit. How about the missing person ?"- he asked-"They can also be released. Who do you choose ?"-Tina gave him her tablet. Steve gave it back.-"It will be up to them. Who knows, maybe they meet someone. Understood ?"-"Understood." 


End file.
